Jason Voorhees x Reader: Fatal Love
by Kyoki Otaku
Summary: It's spring break and you and your closest friends have decided to go camping at Camp Crystal Lake. Isn't it Friday, the 13th? Anyway, you find yourself face to face with the notorious masked killer. After running for your life, he manages to catch you. Why doesn't he kill you? Could the killer have a soft spot?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring day and everything was blooming and pastel-colored. The bees buzzed lively and the woodpeckers pecked furiously at the trees around Camp Crystal Lake.

You were driving in in your best friend, Alice's mom's blue truck with your friends, Alice, Bella, Rosemary, Krystyn, and Anon. The radio was playing your favorite song and from the passenger's seat, Alice turned the volume up and hooted at you.

"This is your favorite song, (Y/N)!" She pointed out the obvious.

Without thinking twice, the five of you began to belt out the lyrics to the song, giving Alice's mom a mild headache.

You gazed out of the car window out at the gorgeous scenery that surrounded you all. The trees, the flowers, the birds, and from the corner of your eye, you could see a bright, blue butterfly flying aimlessly in the wind.

Despite all of the happy sights, something felt... Off. You had a strange feeling in your gut about the whole camping trip. You felt as if something was about to go horribly wrong. However, you were with your girls, right? Why would anything go wrong?

"Alright, girls! Time to get out!" Mrs. Cross announced as she parked the car.

"Aw, mom! Can't we just finish the song?" Alice asked with a fake pouting face.

Mrs. Cross sighed and shook her head, causing her blonde bun to wobble around on her head.

"Alice, honey... I have to get to work. You ladies need to get your stuff quickly so I can get out of here." She briefly explained.

Alice scoffed and rolled her brown eyes before opening the car door and stepping out.

"Fine."

You and your friends began to set up your campsite cheerfully together.

"Alice, ladies!" Mrs. Cross called.

"Right here!" Alice called back.

Pushing through a few short trees, Mrs. Cross emerged from the leaves and approached you girls.

"Now, you're only staying for spring break, got that?" She asked.

"Yes." You all agreed in unison.

"That's 7 days. I don't know if your phones will work but... If you get reception, please call me if anything goes wrong."

"Yes."

Mrs. Cross smiled and nodded. She kissed each of you ladies on your foreheads and told you to be good before leaving to her car and driving away.

"We've got this mother fucker all to ourselves!" Bella yelled out to the sky after she had seen Mrs. Cross drive off.

"Watch your fucking language!" Alice sneered at Bella harshly.

"Shut up and make me." Bella taunted as she turned directly towards Alice, taking a step forward.

You hated seeing your friends fight. It truly made you feel rotten to the core. You stood in between the two glaring girls and placed a hand gently on each of their chests, pushing them apart.

"Guys, please. We have a week to spend here. Can you not fight for once? Please?" You pleaded.

The two girls took deep breaths and nodded softly.

"Whatever, (Y/N). I'll do it for you." Alice said before hugging you tightly.

Bella would scoff and hug you from behind.

"(Y/N)'s my twinny!" She whined as she nuzzled your back.

"I saw her first!" Krystyn stomped her right foot on the ground childishly.

You turned to Krystyn, shocked as all hell. Yes, you had known each other since the 7th grade. However, she was always the quite, calm, mature one. She hardly ever spoke and when she did, it was probably something about anime or music. The short blonde girl pouted at you with her bony hands placed on her rather petite hips. She was a frail looking girl all in general. She was under-average weight and hight-wise and her whole body was pretty tiny. Her bright blue eyes pierced through her small red glasses that were a perfect fitting to her whole face.

"Guys. Calm your tits." You spoke out irritably.

"Sorry..." The ladies apologized in unison to you.

When night fell, the six of you went down to the lake together. It was lovely how the moonlight spilt upon the tranquil water and reflected upon it ever-so elegantly.

You were staring off at your reflection when you heard Bella's voice over the hypnotizing music of the night.

"So it's the first night of spring break," she began happily.

"Let's do something crazy!" She suggested.

"Like what? Shave our heads and tiptoe through cornfields?" Alice joked.

A few of your friends had to laugh briefly over the joke.

"No." Bella quickly replied with a scoff.

"Paint our titties green and drag our asses across the grass while eating Madonna's tampons and singing Swiggity Swag?"

You couldn't help but burst out laughing after that one. You had to cover your mouth with both hands in order to conceal the crazy laugh. Surely if anyone was around the site, they would've heard your crazy laugh.

Even so, it was quiet at Camp Crystal Lake. It was spring break! Why was no one out having fun? Why did no one want to come to the camp? It was deserted and not one other group was to be seen.

"So what's your idea?" Anon asked curiously.

Smirking wickedly, Bella replied,

"Skinny dipping!"

Before anyone could even think of a reply, Bella swiftly slipped off her tight, purple tank top, revealing her petite breasts, slipped off her grey shorts, and then went her tiny, pink panties.

She kicked off her flip flops before squealing like a siren, she ran off the dock and jumped right into the water of the lake.

You watched the ripples dance gracefully across the lake after she had landed right in. You smiled from the right side of your face at the beauty of the lake.

Suddenly, she popped her head up and screamed!

"Fuck! The water's fucking cold!" She yelled out.

After a moment or two of silence, she ordered,

"Come on in, ya pussies! What, are you afraid?" She taunted.

One by one, the girls started to take their clothes off and dived in.

Of course, you stood there obstinately with your hands on your hips as you watched all of your friends. Some of them, especially Krystyn you couldn't believe actually went in.

"Come on, (Y/N)!" Bella called.

You shook your head and frowned dramatically so they could all see how much you didn't want to go in.

"The water's fucking freezing!" Alice shrieked before she began to walk out of the lake, shivering.

"Yeah, Bellsprout. Let's get out." Rosemary followed Alice out of the lake, shivering as well and immediately was attacked by a few hungry mosquitoes.

"It's not that bad." Anon confidently spoke.

"I guess." Krystyn agreed submissively.

Bella slowly made her way to Krystyn, kicking her legs sluggishly as she swam.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I-" she cut herself off as she laughed and dunked Krystyn under by her waist.

Krystyn struggled and kicked underwater.

"Haha! Aw, Krystyn~" Bella teased spitefully.

You glared over at Bella with harsh (e/c) eyes.

"Bella! Cut it out!" You yelled over to her.

She hesitated for a moment before letting go of Krystyn, who came up coughing and gagging.

"I was just kidding." Bella muttered as she walked out of the lake.

You glanced over your shoulder, feeling a strange presence. It was almost as if someone or something was watching you. You shuddered from the thought.

An hour or two later, everyone was dried off and sleeping in sleeping-bags. For some reason unknown, you could not sleep. The fresh air and countless stars were very relaxing to you. However, insomnia was keeping you wide awake.

You tossed and turned in the bag and you would glance over at your friends to see them sound asleep.

Why couldn't you be normal and sleep like them?

You sat up in your bag swiftly on alert when you heard in the distance, ominous sounds.

"Ch ch ch ch... Ah ah ah ah..."

It rang through your head on repeat.

You stood up for a second but went back down as fast as you had gotten up. Maybe the sounds were just your imagination, right?

You were halfway asleep when suddenly, it hit you.

"I have to piss..." You mumbled to yourself.

You stood up and tiptoed to behind the tent that only Bella was sleeping in and picked up a flashlight. You slowly and quietly made your way out and you turned on your flashlight after you had left the camp.

The light of the flashlight blinded you at first when it came on, but you adjusted quickly. You kept on walking when it hit you, where the hell would you pee? You refused to use a public bathroom since it made you feel dirty. It seemed as if your only choice would be to go in a bush or something. Then again, isn't that dirty, too? You had little to no choice. The camp had been closed years prior and you ladies had snuck in and lied to your parents about both, the history of the camp and why you chose to go to this camp. You had heard about the notorious Jason Voorhees drowning to death while he was supposed to be being supervised by the counselors who were too busy doing the do. However, the thing is, he didn't really die... Sort of. His mother was said to have gone insane and killed the counselors except for one that managed to behead her and got away. That night, the legend says that Jason watched his mother die with his own eyes. As the legend goes on, Jason came back and killed his mother's murderer. He vowed to end the lives of every teenager in the area. No matter how many times he is "killed", he always comes back to keep his promise. He is said to be horribly disfigured, wearing a hockey mask to cover his deformed face. He favors the machete, of course. Then again, it could all just be a hoax.

You walked through the woods, trying to find a decent place to do your business away from anyone who could possibly see.

After about 6 minutes of walking, you found a place behind a few bushes and trees.

You pulled down your black shorts, panties, and bent down behind the bushes.

After you were done, wiped, and relieved, you began to walk away.

Suddenly, the sounds were back.

"Ch ch ch ch, ah ah ah ah."

You stopped in your tracks and turned around to the ominous sounds. You shined your flashlight across the trees and through the leaves, hoping to catch whoever was present.

"Hello?" You called. You backed away slowly, not knowing what to do in such a moment.

"Ch ch ch ..."

You finally stopped and glared off at the sounds.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Ch ch ch ch, ah ah ah ah..."

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest and your hands began to sweat like there was no tomorrow. The anxiety was eating away at you like a school of pirañas. Who could be out there at this time? It wasn't like many people were willing to come to this camp. Plus, it had to be pretty late. Who would be out and about now other than yourself?

"Show yourself!" You demanded harshly.

Right then, he- no, /it/ emerged from the trees.

Shining your flashlight on the ambusher, you could see him clearly.

It was no one other than the notorious Jason Voorhees. He was in torn, dark clothing and his skin was a light gray. His hockey mask was worn down with multiple cracks and scratches in it. His hazel eyes were wild and his beloved machete was raised above his head as if he was about to attack you.

Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, you took off, running for your life. He was real. The legend was real. It was all real. And now, he was coming for _you_.


	2. Chapter 2

Now more than ever, you wanted someone to be around. You wanted someone to take this madman away and off your back. You knew that it was a bad idea coming to the camp. Why didn't you say no in the first place? Now, you were about to pay the price with your life.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" You screamed as loudly as you could. You contemplated on going back to the campsite where your friends were. However, you didn't want this psycho to follow you and kill your best friends.

As you were running, you slipped your cellphone out of your pocket and started to dial "911". It was then that you looked up and saw Jason standing in front of you.

You let out another scream before turning around to run again. You hit the button to call 911 but for some reason unknown, it wouldn't go.

"Crap!" You yelled in anger. You slipped the phone back into your pocket and continued to run.

Eventually, you were out of breath and a stinging pain ached in your side. Your running slowed gradually and you fell to the ground, tired and defeated.

Only a few seconds later, he emerged from the darkness and just stood where he was, watching you with his cold eyes. That's when you began to crawl away backwards and began to cry.

"No! Please, don't!" You begged.

With his machete raised, he approached your shaking body.

"Stop! Please..." Your voice dwindled away to nothing.

As you backed away, your back hit into something; a tree. He was now right in front of you.

"This is it..." You thought to yourself.

He picked you up by your right arm with the hand that wasn't holding the machete. You struggled like a fish on a line, trying to break free from the killer's grasp.

He then dragged his machete against the skin of your arm, causing you to whimper and struggle even more. He appeared to be writing something into your arm!

After he had made his mark into your arm, he dropped the machete to the ground with a loud thud.

Your eyes then met as he carefully lowered you down.

Your (e/c) eyes stared back into his now calm hazel eyes. What could he be thinking? Did you really wanna know? He was still holding your arm, probably so you wouldn't have the chance to run away.

You couldn't explain it, but you felt something deep inside of you while you looked into his eyes. It seemed that silence spoke louder than words.

After what seemed like eternity, you finally spoke.

"Um... Jason, right?" You began.

He nodded.

"Well... I heard about your story. I'm very sorry.. You know, you didn't deserve any of that."

He shrugged and sighed lightly.

"You've had a rough past, now haven't you? Maybe instead of killing and hurting everyone, you could make something great out of your past."

After a few moments, he let go of your arm and sat down with his back against the tree. It could've been a dumb move, but you chose to sit right next to him against that tree.

You kept on thinking of what to do or say to get Jason on your side. Finally, it hit you.

"I didn't have the best past either. I was constantly bullied and harassed since I was a little girl. Everyone seemed to hate me. They all called me a monster just for being different. Everyday, I'd get pushed, punched, slapped, even a few times stabbed... I didn't have friends until high school. Home wasn't any better. There, I'd be beaten, constantly abused mentally, and I'd have to listen to my parents constantly argue. When I was a kid, my father used to lock me up in a dog cage whenever he felt like it just to laugh at me and call me names. My mother wasn't any better. She used to starve me all of the time and tease me whenever she had the chance. It seemed as if I wasn't wanted by anyone. One day, my parents decided to get a divorce. I didn't know who to go to. The day finally came when I had to choose who I wanted to be with and I simply said that I didn't wanna be with either of them. Well, all hell broke loose. They beat me senseless until two of my ribs shattered, puncturing my lung and I lost partial hearing in my left ear. I told them that I hated them both... That was the last thing I said to them. My father went to jail and he's currently there now. As for my mother... The next night, she went out drinking. When she came back, she got into a car accident and died."

You gazed up at the night sky and up at the stars.

"I was taken in by my grandma who soon died of a heart attack. My grandma was the only one I ever trusted. After she had died, I was taken in by my uncle and aunt who were just as abusive as my parents. At the moment, there is a CPS case on them and we're working on having me move in with my best friend, Alice and her family."

You breathed out at the end of the story and turned to him. He turned to you as well and brought his gloved hand to your cheek. Tears were spilling down your face by the end of the story and he wiped them away with his hand.

"Ch ch ch ch..."

You forced a smile and leaned into his touch. What exactly were you thinking? Wasn't this suicide? You just felt... Accepted. Yes, accepted by a killer.

"I'm (Y/N), by the way..." You added casually. He nodded and smiled faintly under his mask.

Wrapping both arms around you, he pulled you into a tight hug. Unsure of what to do, you slowly hugged back. Your eyes glanced off to the machete on the floor. Did he have any other weapons on him? Could you take the chance? You decided to let your guard down since you figured you wouldn't be missed by too many people if you died. A small part of you even wanted to die to escape your memories.

You were walked back to your campsite by Jason, who helped clean your wound with the first-aid kit behind the tent. It was funny how no one even seemed to wake up on alert. Maybe they were too tired from the skinny dipping, ghost stories, play fighting, and whatever else you all did.

You didn't even dare to look while Jason cleansed your wound on your arm.

Finally, you lied back in your sleeping bag. You could see Jason fleeing from the corner of your eye as your eyes fluttered shut.

The last thing you could remember before you fell asleep was running your fingers across your wound to see what Jason had cut into you.

Was it a... Heart?

"(Y/N)! Wake up!" Anon shook you awake from your slumber. You groaned as your (e/c) eyes opened up to the bright morning's sky.

"Huh? It's morning?" You asked the obvious.

"Mhm, we've all been up for a little over an hour. You were shaking and crying in your sleep. Are you okay?" Anon stared at you with a genuine look concern.

You nodded slowly, trying to remember what your dream was about. It had gone so quick without a trace and now, you couldn't remember.

"I don't remember." You truthfully told her.

Suddenly, Anon gasped and pointed to your upper arm.

"What's that? Oh no, (Y/N)... Please don't tell me you went emo on me. A heart? You haven't had a boyfriend since the 6th grade!"

You felt yourself blush faintly as you pushed her hand away and covered the mark with your hand.

"It's nothing, okay?" You insisted.

You turned around to see all of your friends staring at you and whispering too each other. Then, they started point fingers at you. You slumped your shoulders and stared down at the ground.

"(Y/N) is such a fucking hypocrite. She tells others to not cut but then she does it anyways. Are you looking for attention?" Bella rudely asked.

You shook your head and remained silent.

"Maybe I should go slash my wrists open and let's see how you'd feel. Ha, you probably wouldn't even care, would you?" Bella added.

"What the fuck kind of a question is that?" You asked as you glared into her eyes.

"Maybe that's why I've fucked more guys than you, right?" she added with a smirk.

"And girls.." Rosemary muttered.

"Shut up!" Bella screamed before slapping Rosemary across her face, leaving a red, stinging. hand mark.

"Maybe it's because I'm skinnier and cuter!" Bella laughed as she tormented you. What kind of a friend was she to do this? She honestly could be bipolar since she could go from being your best friend to being a total bitch.

"Well, you're only skinnier because you starve youself." Alice fearlessly stood in front of you and faced Bella dead on. She walked into her and got in her face, causing her to back away like a coward. Alice always protected you no matter what.

"Get the fuck out of my face, bitch! Your breath smells like shit!" she screamed as her back hit against a nearby tree.

You sighed, stood up, and walked away to the lake.

Later that day, you were walking with your girls in the woods for exercise when you drifted away. It was not deliberately at all, it was only because you were admiring the gorgeous scenery that surrounded you. Blossoming flowers, green everywhere, and buzzing bees. Well, bees had personally always scared you. However, they were minding their own business and kept a distance from you so you did not feel threatened at all.

"Guys?" You called out. There was no response.

"Ugh..."

You sat against a tree and wiped a drop of sweat from your eyebrow. The sun was beating down on you a few seconds ago and you were feeling quite sticky. You were at least now free in the shade and away from the heat. It was only the beginning of spring, why would the temperature be so high?

Your eyes fluttered shut for a few moments before the sound from last night came back.

"Ch ch ch ch..."

Suddenly...

SLASH!

Scream!

"Guys?" You nervously called out as you stood up. You began to run off to the source of the awful sounds. You could hear your heart echoing through your head and you could feel the tears welling up in your sparkling (e/c) eyes.

Sprinting through the woods, you could feel the adrenalin running through your veins.

"Guys!" You screamed once more until your voice became raspy.

After what seemed like forever, you ran into something at full speed, causing you to fall back onto the floor.

You rubbed your eyes as it came into focus...

/She/ was hanging from a tree by a tie. Her stomach was slit open and flowing blood, along with her organs slipped out of her lifeless body.

Next to her body on the tree, written in her fresh blood was,

"_Anorexic Slut_".

You looked closer to stare into her lifeless, wide, green eyes.

You looked even closer to see the green and white tie that matched her cold eyes. Wasn't that the one that her boyfriend said was his favorite? Didn't he give it to her as a gift for her birthday? Didn't they break up only a few days before?

You stood up and walked closer to the hanging body.

"Oh my fuck..."

Her mouth, which always appeared to be open no matter what was now wider than ever with blood trickling out of the corners of her mouth. You always had teased her about closing her mouth or flies would go in there. Just as you thought of that, a few flies zipped through the air and out of her gaping mouth.

A few warm tears slipped down your face and you fell to your knees. How could this all be real? Maybe she had hung herself, yes. However, why was her stomach slit open and who wrote the message?

In your gut, you had a feeling it was the masked psychopath that spared your life the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

Your friends finally came about two minutes later to find you crying on the ground beneath the bloody, hanging body. Gasps flooded your ears and even a few screams were heard.

"Bella!" Rosemary screamed as she untied Bella's body from the tree, throwing the tie to the ground. Anon got to her knees to pick up and examine the fallen tie.

"Wasn't this Makoto's?" She asked aloud.

Makoto was Bella's boyfriend for a few months. He had given her his tie for her birthday, telling her that it was his favorite. She was slightly pissed off at him since she was expecting some expensive piece of jewelry (preferably an engagement ring even though she was only 17.). Makoto had broken up with her a few days prior to Bella's death because she was far too clingy and bothersome. He said that he wanted a more mature and dignified woman, rather than an immature brat. Bella was deeply in love with Makoto and it was almost scary just how much she loved Makoto. She would stalk him during the days and make her very own shrine of him in her closet during the nights. Makoto had even found out and confronted her about the issue. However, Bella broke down in tears before Makoto could even get a couple sentences out after he brought the subject up.

Since Bella had received the tie, she refused to go anywhere without it. She had even seemed more depressed than usual after the break up.

"Yeah, that was Makoto's... I think. Didn't she tell us that was his?" Anon recalled.

You nodded softly, not wanting to even speak. It wasn't like in that moment you could anyway so you didn't even bother. Your voice was as frozen as the frigid winter.

Bella had always teased you and hurt you for as long as you could remember. She was always so mean to you. She also was a notorious slut that would sleep around with almost any guy that would ask. Even so, you found the good side in her that was rarely seen by anyone else. She was funny, loving, and tender when she wasn't bashing you. You two became like sisters over the past two years and you were inseparable. Most people saw Bella as a bully. However, though she was mean, she meant a lot to you. Now, she was gone.

"What are we gonna do with the body?" Rosemary asked curiously.

Totally thought-blocking her, Krystyn gasped and pointed directly towards the bloody tree.

"'Anorexic Slut'?" Alice read aloud with a chuckle.

"She wouldn't have written that... Wait... Why is her stomach slit open?" Rosemary's milk chocolate eyes widened as she spoke.

"There's no way she could've done that. The bitch couldn't even effectively cut herself because she couldn't deal with the pain." Alice stated.

Alice and Bella had been sworn enemies since they met. Bella attacked Alice with mean words, as did Alice when they first met. Bella was dating Avion, who also happens to be your ex boyfriend. While Bella and Avion were dating, you, him, and Alice were close friends. You all didn't like Bella at first because of how rude she was to Avion. Alice eventually had talked Avion into leaving Bella and that shattered Bella's glass heart. Since then, Bella has hated Alice.

Now, you and Avion had dated before, yes. He was your first love. You two dated for a year and seemed pretty happy together. The truth of the matter is that Avion was controlling and horribly mean. You even feared to be yourself around him because of how easily he judged. It was a side of him that you had never seen while you two were friends. Even so, you believed that you two were soulmates. In the end, he cheated on you with some girl named Ariana and left you for her. Having your first heartbreak, you had no idea how to deal with it. After it happened, you and Alice became even closer and now, you were practically sisters.

Krystyn became paler than milk very suddenly.

"You don't think that there's someone out here, d-do you?" She asked nervously and began to shake like a frightened chihuahua.

"Maybe it's Jason Voorhees." Anon spoke with a light, innocent laugh.

You felt your heart skipping in your chest after she had said that name.

All of the girls started to laugh for a few moments, but it quickly faded into silence.

"Wait... What if the legend is real?" Rosemary asked.

"I doubt it." Alice rolled her eyes and stared off at Bella's dead body as a bunch of flies and Mosquitos hungrily attacked it as if they hadn't eaten in ages.

"Well... Haven't you read up? He kills the most when you're alone! Just to be safe, let's sacrifice two people. Any takers?" Anon asked.

The word slipped out of your mouth without any hesitation,

"Me."

The girls clapped and whistled at you.

"Okay, so who else?" Anon asked impatiently.

It took a few minutes and a game of Not-It, but she finally caved in.

"I'll do it..." Krystyn accepted

Again, more clapping and whistling.

"Alright, so it'll be Krystyn and (Y/N)." Rosemary stated.

Silence.

"Sing the song if something happens." Alice asked of you. You right away knew exactly which song she was talking about.

"How would you hear it?" You wisely asked.

She paused for a moment.

"Sing loudly. It's quiet out here." She replied.

You sighed and nodded once in acceptance.

You and Krystyn hugged the girls goodbye before they turned their backs and left. Alice took the longest to say goodbye, of course. Was she even near tears?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You and Krystyn exchanged small talk for a while. About twenty minutes passed of just sitting around and chatting about life. You did most of the talking, of course. Krystyn usually was rather quiet.

"Do you think it's real?" Krystyn finally asked.

"Do I think what's real?" You tried to play dumb, but it was obvious.

"H-him..." Krystyn looked down at her petite hands nervously.

"I don't know..." You answered truthfully. What if the man from the night before was just some guy playing a sick joke? Then again, he did cut you. Maybe he was psycho? Either way, you couldn't be sure.

"Well... I kind of believe it..." Krystyn's voice grew quiet.

You stood up to turn around and face the little blonde.

"Why?" You simply asked.

She twiddled her thumbs and frowned before adjusting her little red glasses.

"Well... Weren't there reports and records here?" She began to shake again, causing you to place a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Maybe it was a hoax. Krystyn... There is nothing to be afraid of, okay?"

You smiled reassuringly at her, though you had your own doubts.

She looked up across her glasses and matched your smile before hugging you tightly.

"Nothing is gonna happen, okay?" You assured her.

"Okay!" She giggled lightly and closed her baby blue eyes.

Your eyes closed for a few moments before opening slowly. You felt as if someone or something was watching. Sure enough, there he was standing. He was about ten feet away from you and he was staring you two down.

You felt your heart drop from your chest down to your stomach.

"Krystyn..." You whispered shakily.

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"R-run..."

"Huh?"

She opened her eyes and turned around before letting out a long, high-pitched scream.

Jason right then threw an ax right towards you two. Before it could hit you, you grabbed Krystyn's arm and took off running with her.

You two ran through the woods away from Jason together and would look back to see if the other was still next to you every-now-and-then. Krystyn kept on screaming, despite your attempts to silence her.

"Sing the song!" Krystyn shrieked.

"Ah, yes!"

You cleared your throat once before singing as loudly as you could,

"Can I stay alive forever?

Can I stay alive forever?

Can I stay alive forever?

Forever. Can you feel a chemical reaction?"

As fast as you ran, it seemed that Jason was just getting closer and closer.

You made a few random turns in the woods and suddenly, you ran straight into Alice.

You three fell to the ground and rubbed your heads as you all groaned loudly.

Not too far behind Alice came all of your other friends.

"We heard the song." Rosemary panted with her upper body bent down and her hands on her knees.

"What happened?" Anon asked concernedly.

"He's... Behind us..." Krystyn panted.

Anon stared at you two as if you were crazy, which you were going.

"Where?" She asked.

You two turned your heads back in sync only to see that he had disappeared without a single trace.

"Impossible!" Krystyn cried.

Your palms began to sweat again and the hairs on the back of your neck stood straight up like arrows to the sky.

"Maybe they're just fucking with us." Alice suggested with a sigh.

"H-he threw an ax at us!" Krystyn tried to explain.

The three girls laughed and stared intently at you two, appearing rather amused.

"You know that I love you two and all but wouldn't be able to escape a Voorhees attack. That guy would destroy you two." Anon said casually.

"He's real! We saw him! You tell them, (Y/N)!" Krystyn turned to you.

You stood silent.

" (Y/N)?..."

After a few moments, you finally replied,

"Just let it go."

You stood up, brushed yourself off, and began to walk back to the campsite. You ignored all of your friends' pleas to wait.

Who was Jason? Why was he real? Why was he still around? Why did he want to kill you? Well, wouldn't he have killed you already? None of it made sense. You even feared that you no longer wanted to know the truth. Even so, a part of you was aching to find out. _Could_ you? Or would the mystery kill you before Jason could?


End file.
